


Kissing Your Doppelgänger

by ProblematicAddict



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Danvid, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Episode: s03e13 Arrival of the Torso Takers, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, it was really hard not to write smut, this is my most PG writing ever i think, tied up David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAddict/pseuds/ProblematicAddict
Summary: He dressed up in David's clothes, had practiced mimicking David's voice, and fully devoted himself to the role of Camp Clown.  Daniel was ready to replace him and claim his revenge.  He was dying to take everything away from David and make him watch his own world burn. Daniel made sure of it because he had a TV hooked up inside of the bunker. He was going to make sure this time all the campers would ascend, starting with David's most precious camper, Max. But at the moment, Daniel decided he was going to play with the pathetic Camp Campbell counselor, just a while longer.  He wanted to mortify him, he wanted to make him feel small and insignificant. He wanted David to know he was superior. He was going to savor this moment.
Relationships: Daniel & David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Danvid (Camp Camp)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Kissing Your Doppelgänger

“Y-you can't do this!”

Daniel had David tied up in the bunker beneath Camp Campbell.

He dressed up in David's clothes, had practiced mimicking David's voice, and fully devoted himself to the role of Camp Clown. Daniel was ready to replace him and claim his revenge. He was dying to take everything away from David and make him watch his own world burn. Daniel made sure of it because he had a TV hooked up inside of the bunker. He was going to make sure this time all the campers would ascend, starting with David's most precious camper, Max. But at the moment, Daniel decided he was going to play with the pathetic Camp Campbell counselor, just a while longer. He wanted to mortify him, he wanted to make him feel small and insignificant. He wanted David to know he was superior. He was going to savor this moment.

"Oh? And why is that, David?"

"Because," David paused, feeling his cheeks flush, "b-because-"

"Are you envious of me?" Daniel's grin widened, "I'm already leagues above you, David, and you know it, don't you…"

"wh- jealous?" his voice cracked in embarrassment, “what does that have to do with anything?!”

Daniel placed a finger on his chin, contemplating with a grin, "no no, you're right. It couldn't _possibly_ be that…" 

He sauntered around the counselor, eyeing him up and down. David followed his gaze, turning his head around nervously as the cultist paced him in a circle.

David glanced over at the door, deciding whether he could break out of his confines and make a run for it or not. Daniel spoke again, his voice sudden, demanding his attention.

"Oh! I know what the issue is," the cultist drew closer, "you're _attracted_ to me~" he traced his index finger along the counselor's jawline. David's mouth hung open, lost for words. Daniel's smirk turned dark, leaning in and invading any personal space that David had left.

"I'm right, aren't I, David?" he fluttered his eyelashes innocently, a layer of lust hidden beneath lidded eyes.

"You want me," the cultist flattered himself, placing a hand on his chest, "and of course you do. I'm better at you at everything. The entire camp loved me, even that brat Max loved me," he was standing over David's legs. He held David's chin in his hand, forcing the counselor to look up. David's wrists strained in their binds. Daniel's neck cracked as he peered down at him with a crooked grin.

"Do you want to taste perfection, David?"

The cultist didn't wait for his reply. He leaned down and ensnared David's lips in a lewd kiss. The counselor's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Eventually, his eyes fluttered shut as Daniel deepened the kiss. Daniel tasted like grape Kool-Aid and bleach. David struggled to breathe with the cultist sucking his breath straight from his lungs. All his muscles screamed to run, but he was unable to do so. Not with the tapestry of knots holding him in position. The chair rattled as David attempted to kick out his legs, tilting away from the kiss.

Daniel separated- only for a second- as he sat himself atop David's thighs. The chair's legs slammed back down onto the concrete under their combined weight. He reconnected their lips, gripping the ginger's auburn hair as he pushed their faces together. Daniel dominated the counselor's tongue, forcing himself so far inside that David feared it might slip down his throat.

David gasped for breath. Daniel never surfaced, biting and tugging David's chapped lips, only to dive back inside. He lapped up the blood that dribbled down the redhead's chin, savoring the taste. It was sweet like honey and copper, addicting and enthralling. Daniel found himself craving more, greedily taking what he desired.

David was forced to take deep breaths through his nose, trying desperately not to lose all the air in his lungs to the sadistic man on top of him. He gasped breathlessly, his chest heaving. He felt as if he'd pass out. Daniel's taste enveloped him, sickeningly sweet like syrup- but it burned like bleach. It fumigated his brain, leaving him hazy and disoriented.

Daniel finally pulled aside, holding David's head in his hands. David panted and sucked in his lips, the cuts and bites burning on contact with his tongue.

Daniel was breathing heavily too, but nowhere near as much as David as he pulled his hands away. He pressed them against David's thighs, leaning forward just centimeters from his lips. The counselor's eyes were blown wide, a trail of spit dribbling down his chin. His face was dumbstruck and Daniel found himself chuckling.

"Well, David, how did it feel? Kissing your doppelgänger~"

David looked up at him with stars in his eyes, "amazing…"

Daniel grimaced, abruptly leaning back from David's face, "what??"

The counselor blinked, realizing what he just said, his eyes widening in shock and embarrassment.

"You weren't supposed to _enjoy it !"_ Daniel exclaimed, standing up over him, "it was intended to humiliate and demean you!"

David's face was flushed red, feeling plenty humiliated already. He licked his lips, eyes darting about the room, looking anywhere but at Daniel.

The cultist groaned loudly into his palms, turning around and pacing about the room. He muttered to himself as he garnered a few items. He tapped a finger on his chin and, as if remembering something, snapped his head over to face David.

The redhead blushed harder. He grew nervous as Daniel crossed the room. The cultist's face remained impassive. David jerked his wrists, trying to loosen the ropes when Daniel reached him. David gasped silently as his bandanna was ripped away from his throat. Daniel then proceeded to tie it around his own neck, looking at himself through the TV stand's monitor. The glass reflected him perfectly and he grinned, noticing David staring at him through the reflection. Daniel rolled his eyes, turning around to face the counselor with a glare. David bit his lip and looked down like a scolded puppy.

Daniel brushed a hand through his fluffy blond hair, sighing deeply.

"I'll be back and we can discuss this later," he said after a short while, "and I'll be looking forward to hearing you explain yourself…"

This is when he turned and left, allowing David to feel sorry for himself all alone in the underground hideout. The bunker door slammed shut and David pouted, kicking a small stone across the floor.

"Oh, hooey. I really goofed up this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it to the end! 
> 
> I usually write smut but here's something different. If you *want* smut let me know and I can make it happen
> 
> Anyway, if you liked it, please! feel free to stomp the fuck outta that kudos button!  
> And if you got time, leave a comment! I dont care if you loved it, hated it, hate me, have death threats, anything! I'm a slut for comments.


End file.
